A page about your topic
= Justice League Members Batman/Bruce Wayne Batman's secret identity is '''Bruce Wayne''', a wealthy American playboy, philanthropist, and owner of Wayne Enterprises. Batman originated from an incident in Bruce's childhood; after witnessing the murder of his parents Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, he swore vengeance against criminals, an oath tempered by a sense of justice. Bruce trains himself physically and intellectually and crafts a bat-inspired persona to fight crime. Batman operates in the fictional Gotham City with assistance from various supporting characters, including his butler Alfred, police commissioner Jim Gordon, and vigilante allies such as Robin. Unlike most superheroes, Batman does not possess any inhuman superpowers. He does, however, possess a genius-level intellect, is a peerless martial artist, and his vast wealth affords him an extraordinary arsenal of weaponry and equipment. A large assortment of villains make up Batman's rogues gallery, including his nemesis, the Joker. Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El Superman is born '''Kal-El''' on the alien planet Krypton. His parents, Jor-El and Lara become aware of Krypton's impending destruction and Jor-El begins constructing a spacecraft to carry Kal-El to Earth. During Krypton's last moments, Jor-El places young Kal-El in the spacecraft and launches it. Jor-El and Lara die as the spacecraft barely escapes Krypton's fate. The explosion transforms planetary debris into kryptonite, a radioactive substance that is lethal to super powered (as by Earth's yellow sun) Kryptonians. The spacecraft lands in the rural United States, where it is found by a passing motorist. Jonathan and Martha Kent adopt Kal-El and name him '''Clark Kent'''. As Clark grows up on Earth, he and his adoptive parents discover that he has superhuman powers. The Kent teach Clark to use these powers responsibly to help others and fight crime. Clark keeps his powers secret in order to protect his family and friends, who might be endangered by his criminal enemies. In order to use his powers to help humanity, Clark creates the alter ego of Superman. A number of elements are added to each identity to keep them distinct enough to prevent the casual observer from matching them. Superman wears a characteristic red and blue costume with a letter "S" emblem and a cape. Clark Kent takes to wearing glasses, styling his hair differently, changing his body language, significantly altering his voice, and wearing looser clothing and suits that hide his physique. Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and takes a job as a reporter at the ''Daily Planet,'' where he meets his friends and co-workers, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and editor Perry White. Superman becomes the subject of frequent headline stories written by Lois, and the two become romantically attracted to each other. Wonder Woman/Diana Prince Wonder Woman tells the tale of Princess Diana of Themyscira. Her original origin story says she was formed out of clay by her mother, Hippolyta, and had life bestowed upon her by the Greek gods — making her the only Amazon not conceived by a man. She grows up free of men on the Paradise Island where the Amazons teach her warrior skills as well as lessons of love and peaces. The gods also gift Diana with powers including strength, wisdom and courage, a hunter’s heart, beauty, sisterhood, speed and flight. Her original story sees her leave behind her home on Paradise Island after an American pilot named Steve Trevor crash lands on Themyscira and the islanders compete to determine who will travel to the “Man’s World” to return him. Wonder Woman wins and also has the honor to act as an ambassador of the Amazons’ values on a mission of peace and diplomacy.Once in America, Wonder Woman meets an army nurse who wants to leave for South America, but can’t due to money problems. Since the nurse and Wonder Woman look identical, they decide to switch identities and Wonder Woman takes on the nurse’s position at the hospital, which happens to be the same hospital where Steve Trevor has been admitted. The nurse reveals her name is Diana Princess and thus Wonder Woman’s secret identity as an army nurse is created. She quickly attains the ranks of lieutenant in Army Intelligence — a position rarely obtained by woman at that time. During this Golden Age of the comic book, Diana was certainly interested in fighting crime, but she also took on more stereotypical female desires as she pursued a marriage with Steve Trevor. Flash I/Jay Garrick '''Jason Peter Garrick''' is a college student who accidentally inhales hard water vapors after falling asleep in his laboratory where he had been working. As a result, he finds that he can run at superhuman speed and has similarly fast reflexes. After a brief career as a college football star, he dons a red shirt with a lightning bolt and a stylized metal helmet with wings and begins to fight crime as the Flash. The helmet belonged to Jay's father, Joseph, who fought during World War I. He has been seen using the helmet as a weapon/type of shield. Flash II/Barry Allen '''Barry Allen''' is a forensic scientist with a reputation for being very slow, deliberate, and frequently late, which frustrates his fiancee, Iris West. One night, as he is preparing to leave work, a lightning bolt shatters a case of chemicals and spills them all over Allen.As a result, Allen finds that he can run extremely fast and has matching reflexes. He dons a set of red tights sporting a lightning bolt, dubs himself the Flash, and becomes Central City's resident costumed crime fighter. Central City University professor Ira West designed Allen's costume and the ring which stores it while Allen is in his civilian identity. The ring can eject the compressed clothing when Allen needs it and suck it back in with the aid of a special gas that shrinks the suit. In addition, Allen invented the cosmic treadmill, a device that allowed for precise time travel and was used in many stories. Allen was so well liked that nearly all speedsters that come after him are constantly compared to him. Flash III/Wally West '''Wally West''' is the nephew of Barry Allen's wife, Iris West. During a visit to the Central City police laboratory where Barry Allen worked, the freak accident that gave Allen his powers repeated itself, bathing West in electrically-charged chemicals. Now possessing the same powers as The Flash, West donned a smaller sized copy of Barry Allen's Flash outfit and became the young crime fighter Kid Flash. Cyborg/Victor Stone '''Victor Stone''' is the son of Silas Stone and Elinor Stone, scientists who use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. While these treatments are ultimately successful and Victor's IQ subsequently grows to genius levels, he grows to resent his treatment. Victor strikes up a friendship with Ron Evers, a young miscreant who leads him into trouble with the law. This is the beginning of a struggle in which Victor strives for independence, engaging in pursuits of which his parents disapprove, such as athletics and abandoning his studies. Victor's association with underage criminals leads him down a dark path in which he is often injured, but he still lives a "normal" life in which he is able to make his own decisions. However, this rebellious path does not bury Victor's conscience considering that he refuses to participate in Evers' grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. Victor's situation changes radically when he visits his parents' lab where experiments in inter-dimensional access are done. At that moment of his entry, an aggressive gelatinous creature was accidentally pulled through and Victor's mother is killed by it. It then turned on Victor and he was severely injured by its attack before his father was able to send it back to its native dimension. With his wife dead and his son mutilated, unconscious and near death from the incident, Silas is driven to take advantage of prototype medical prosthetic research he has access to in order to treat Victor. Unfortunately, Victor only regains consciousness after the extensive artificial limbs and implants were installed in his body without his consent. Victor was horrified at the discovery of the metallic components, which involve most of the left side of his head and face, and raged that he would rather have died than be such a victim of his father's manipulations. Although his bitterness remained for some time, Victor eventually calmed down enough to successfully adjust to his implants physically. He found himself rejected by the public because of his implants, including his girlfriend, who would later thoughtlessly blurt out that she would prefer he had died instead of being in that state. However, Victor's conscience was unbowed, as evidenced by the fact that when Evers tried to manipulate him into participating in a terrorist attack on the United Nations, Victor decided to equi